


Pretty

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Again, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, its in the second chapter tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaehwan, to the camera: "im dropping hints that I want sanghyuk to crossdress"jaehwan, at the dinner table: "i want sanghyuk to crossdress"





	

“Hyuuunnggg!” Sanghyuk whines, punching Jaehwan's shoulder. “Stop saying those kinds of things! I'm not a girl, and I'm not going to be a girl!”  
“But Hyuk-ah, your legs are made for heels!” Jaehwan smiles at him, squeezing his thigh jokingly from where they sit side by side at a restaurant. “You'd make such a pretty girl! Your legs would look so nice and long, and you can wa-”  
“Keep dreaming, hyung. I'm never waxing my legs voluntarily.” Hongbin shoots him a confused look from across the table, which the maknae promptly ignores, and Jaehwan pouts, but is quickly distracted as he sees their food arriving at the table.  
The way Jaehwan draws circles onto Sanghyuk's thigh with his finger a little later goes unnoticed by the table, but when his hand inches higher and higher, until he can press right up against the younger's crotch, the noise he makes draws attention, each member raising an eyebrow and taking in the slight flush on his cheeks.  
'He deserved it', Sanghyuk thinks a few seconds later, Jaehwan holding his arm in pain and whining “Why did you hit me!” while Taekwoon hides a laugh behind his hand.  
They get asked to leave the restaurant.

 

A week later, it happens again. Hongbin's curled under his arm, their chests heaving and breath coming out in pants in aftermath of their orgasms.  
“You know...” Hongbin starts. “We should buy you some black panties.”  
“Um. What.”  
“I'm gonna tell you before I get embarrassed, but I just. I think you'd look really pretty in lace.” He runs his hand down Sanghyuk's chest and draws patterns absent-mindedly across his abdomen, breathing out a laugh when he flinches under his touch.  
“Did Jaehwan hyung put you up to this? He wanted to put me in heels last week.” Sanghyuk stared up at the ceiling, only one or two thoughts in his head about how he'd tease Hongbin in his lingerie, how maybe he'd let Hongbin fuck him for once. Not that he'd ever admit it.  
“No, no, no, I mean we talked about it a little bit, but he's not trying to get everyone to work against you or anything”  
“That sounds suspiciously like he's trying to get everyone to work against me.”  
Hongbin looks up at him and giggles, presses his lips against Sanghyuk's and slips his hand down under the covers, wrapping around the younger who's already hardening for the second time that night.

 

He's with Wonshik in the studio the next time, only a few days later. If anyone asks, they'll say they're monitoring their latest performance, but in reality, they're trying not to get hard while watching girl groups on Music Bank.  
“Would you ever think of wearing a skirt like that?” Wonshik says more than asks, not looking at him. Whether to avoid his eyes, or just because his attention's still on the computer, Sanghyuk doesn't know.  
“Are you serious dude?” The way the rapper's head snaps towards him, eyes wide in shock, shows he wasn't really thinking when he said that. Sanghyuk isn't angry, just doesn't know why everyone's so obsessed with him dressing as a girl. “Do you all just have sleepovers and talk about crossdressing when I'm not here?”  
Wonshik's face softens and he giggles a little. “We tried, but no one would lend us makeup. And Taekwoon threatened to leave if we played Truth or Dare.”  
“Dude, fuck you.” He smiles and kisses him chastely.  
They turn their attention back to the girl group, only a minute left to their stage. When the song fades out, the older tries one more time.  
“You would look pretty in that skirt though.”  
Sanghyuk leaves without a word.

 

He tries to pretend he doesn't see the porn on Hakyeon's phone, reminds himself that he really needs to knock next time, that Hakyeon can be just as bad as Wonshik. But when the leader's phone slips out of his hand as he hastily moves to zip his jeans closed, Sanghyuk groans.  
“You too? Guys wearing wigs and makeup? Is there anyone normal in this house anymore?”  
Hakyeon sits up, still slightly ruffled that the maknae just walked in on him masturbating.  
“I'll have to get back to you on that, Jaehwan hasn't shut up about it since he re-watched the Wonder Girls thing.”  
“I thought we told him he wasn't allowed to go on YouTube by himself anymore! He always gets weird ideas like this!”  
“He... wasn't alone.” Hakyeon looks down and rubs the back of his neck in shame.  
Sanghyuk stares at him in disbelief momentarily, but then he has a thought. If everyone's this affected by the idea alone, why not use it to his advantage?  
He walks up to the bed, swinging one leg over the leader's hip and sitting on his lap. Hakyeon stares at him wildly, tries to ask what's going on, but Sanghyuk cuts him off with a kiss. “Am I your pretty girl, oppa? Wanna fuck me?” he breathes against his lips, grinding down on the older member's erection, still semi-hard from before.  
The moan Hakyeon lets out is almost worth the shame he feels.

 

Taekwoon used to scare Sanghyuk to no end, but now the maknae finds he's amazing to talk to, only talks when he needs to and gives you any simple advice he has. Nothing hasn't been discussed with the singer at one time or another, even questions about sex. He's explained a daddy kink to someone (Wonshik), and given someone BDSM advice (Hongbin), and now he's here, standing in front of Sanghyuk in the kitchen and listening to him rank about his current situation.  
“I just? What do I do? I don't think I hate the idea, it's just... Should I do it?”  
“Hyuk-ah, you need to tell me what it is that you're doing.”  
Sanghyuk grumbles, looking at the door before leaning in and whispering “Cross-dressing”. Taekwoon inhales subtly, but tries to think straight anyway.  
“I think... I think you'd look really pretty.”  
“Yes, Hyung, I've heard.” He sighs. “If I do it, will you help? You're good at makeup, I've seen it, can you at least teach me?”  
The older thinks for a bit. He knows it would be easy to do his makeup for him, and if it means getting to see Sanghyuk dressed as a girl, all delicate and pretty, it would be idiotic of him to say no. “Yeah, I'll help. Just let me know when you're ready.”  
Sanghyuk brightens, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon's large shoulders and kissing him passionately, breaking away and leaving the room with a happy “Thanks, oppa! Don't tell anyone!”  
Taekwoon wonders why he didn't join Cube Entertainment instead.


End file.
